


Happy Now

by Franzi (Ducrion)



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducrion/pseuds/Franzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bettina (skybs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/gifts).



> This started out as dark and angsty in my head... and turned into this. Thanks heaps to Lottie and Amadi for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: Never happened, not real! This is not connected in any way to the real Mark Owen or Robbie Williams

Mark had no idea how he got to be in this position. Just moments ago, they were still sitting on the bed in Rob's hotel room, talking and laughing as always. There might've been some teasing, one word followed the next... and now he was here. Naked in an embrace with Rob, facing each other and engaged in a deep kiss. In its own way, it all made sense, it felt just right.

He couldn't help laughing into the kiss even as they deepened it. He'd always been friends with Rob, even during their time apart they'd never been out of contact for more than a couple of weeks. But neither of them had any idea that it would all culminate in this, tonight, the night before their first performance as a band together again.

He traced the _B_ tattoo on Rob's neck with his tongue, his hands wandering all over his body, squeezing his buttocks, feeling his muscles as he moved, the outlines of his many tattoos. Rob's body felt awfully familiar, yet it was all new to him. They'd fooled around before, but this time it was different. Tonight it would be more than just jerking each other off for fun.

"Lie back," Rob whispered into his ear. As much as Mark wanted to keep tasting Rob's skin, he turned over, still always trying to keep contact with him, keep his hands, mouth somehow on his body. Insatiable.

Even as Rob explored his body with his tongue, starting at his neck, his tongue tickling and yet arousing at the same time, Mark couldn't stop touching him. He was clinging to him, scratching his back, wanting to be sure that this was real and not a dream. For a moment he wondered where this was taking them, what it would make them - friends with benefits? And then it suddenly didn't matter anymore as Rob bit down on his nipples, making him cry out, the sharp pain unexpected, yet very welcome, trapping him here in the moment, not allowing his thoughts to wander.

He protested with a groan as Rob's mouth left his nipples to travel further down his body. Licking here, nibbling there... and then finally finding his cock with his tongue to lick along its full length, tracing the veins. Teasing, always teasing, never enough. Mark writhed under his touch, one of his hands finding the headboard to hold on to as he tried to push him further, wanting, needing more than this. "Rob," he moaned, the rest of his request momentarily forgotten as Rob's hands found his nipples again, squeezing and twisting them.

He opened his legs, putting his feet down either side of Rob's head to thrust his hips up, against his mouth, demanding. "Got condoms?" he asked, surprised how husky his voice sounded. At almost 39, he felt like a virgin - it was ridiculous. Ridiculous, but every bit as exciting. He was sure - he knew - that Rob had done this before. Which made all of this a lot easier.

"Are you sure?" Rob asked and looked up to meet Mark's eyes. A nod was his only answer. He waited as Rob got condoms and lube out of his suitcase. It didn't surprise him that he had lube with him, of all things. It was Rob, there wasn't much that he could do to surprise him. What did surprise him, was his own reaction to the touch of lubed fingers rubbing against his hole. The touch felt almost electric, a tingling that travelled up his spine. Addictive.

Rob was gentle, only touching on the outside at first, always keeping eye contact, kissing his thighs to keep him calm. He slowly, carefully pushed a finger into him and he cried out again, his muscles clenching down on Rob's finger as he reached for him with his free hand, finding the back of his head and pulling him up towards him.

"Kiss me," he demanded. A demand that was met just as a second finger was pushed inside him, stretching him. And Mark was hungry. Hungry for more. Hungry to be taken and claimed. His kisses were desperate, only willing to let Rob go for a brief moment as he quickly put the condom on, neither of them wanting to wait any longer.

It didn't take a second and Rob was back on the bed, picking up the kisses where they left off, with Mark clinging to him, writhing underneath him. He put his legs around his waist, drawing him closer, his cock hard, his body yearning only for one thing. Rob.

Mark let go a long moan as, finally, he slowly pushed into him. For a split second there was a burning pain. Pain that was soon replaced by pleasure as he moved inside of him, finding the right angle.

Each thrust of Rob's hips drew a cry from Mark's lips. He clung harder to Rob, a bit overwhelmed by it all, feeling as if he were going to explode. He tried to meet his rhythm, clenched his muscles around his cock, spurning him on to go harder, faster. To push him over the edge.

Rob's teeth. His teeth on his neck, chest. The sharp pain as he gently bit down on a nipple, pulling at it with his teeth, combined with a hard thrust - that's all it took to finally push Mark over and he came with long cry, pulling Rob over with him. His cry turned into laughter as he released all the built-up tension and pleasure. Sated, exhausted and happy at the same time.

Finally happy.


End file.
